Electrical connectors are often used to provide a right angle connection between two circuit boards. As the numbers of electrical connections required between the two boards become greater, the electrical connector must have a higher density of electrical contacts because space on the printed circuit boards are at a premium and the electrical connector must be maintained as small as possible. One set of the electrical connections to the board are often made by way of solder tails which are received up against one of the circuit boards and soldered thereto. Because of the high density of these solder tails it is very important to make sure they remain precisely aligned with each other to ensure the correct electrical connections are made on the printed circuit board.
What is needed is the electrical connector having solder tails which are aligned to ensure that the contact portion remains aligned during the soldering step.